Kiss at Midnight
by Petals Open to the Moon
Summary: A young woman recounts a chilling encounter with a strange, mysterious visitor. Written in three basic parts/chapters, this is a horrific love story with bite...
1. Chapter 1

_**Kiss at Midnight **_

_**first visit...**_

I couldn't sleep. All the excitement of the previous day had worn me down, but not sufficiently enough for rest. I looked at the clock. It was a little after midnight. The blankets fell away from my body as I stood up and stretched.

_You can't sleep, can you?_ mocked a voice in my head.

I froze.

_There it is again,_ I thought, frustrated. That strange feeling that had been nagging at me all day. Maybe that was what had kept me awake. This wild desire to be somewhere...doing something... Something that I didn't feel I wanted to know about.

I listened tensely for a moment. The sounds from upstairs had ceased long ago. No one was awake. I unlocked my door, closing it softly behind me. I didn't want one of my alarms to go off and wake my brother, who slept in the unfinished part of the basement. His bed was right next to my door. He didn't move as I tiptoed upstairs, casting furtive glances behind me.

I stumbled, and then reached for the light on the stairs. I'd never liked the dark. Who did? It concealed the unknown; what we humans couldn't see. What we couldn't feel...didn't want to feel...

_Shut up,_ I told myself. My hands were shaking. Once I got started thinking ghostly thoughts, my imagination was relentless.

I was right. No one was stirring in the large house, and even our guests were asleep. _Uncle Linus must have had his midnight snack earlier,_ I laughed to myself. He'd taken the "guest room," which was really my little sister's room, though she never slept in it. I laughed again, thinking of all those stuffed animals he'd kept tripping on...

I reached for the kitchen light, thinking I'd get a snack myself, when something made me turn my head and look into the living room. The feeling rushed over me again. I was powerless to stop it. My hand constricted, falling back by my side, and I felt a sudden aversion to light. _Darkness isn't so bad, _whispered that horrible voice. _And you can _find out_ what you don't know._ _What are you afraid of? _

"That's true," I spoke aloud. I never considered how crazy I sounded. "What _am_ I afraid of?"

_Yes!_ said the voice excitedly. _Yes, you're right! Keep walking! _

I walked into the living room. My body was shaking with fear, but my mind urged me forward. That eerie feeling was slowly swelling inside of me, blocking out everything else. I stopped in the darkest corner, near the fireplace, and stood in a trance. The voice had disappeared.

Goosebumps raised the hair on my arms. My eyes moved of their own accord, catching sight of a dark figure just behind me. It didn't move.

Terror seized me. _I can't see! _I thought wildly. _What am I doing? I didn't want this! _

The figure moved a step forward. I struggled to adjust my eyes to the darkness. My hands reached out towards the dark shape. "Who are you?" I half-sobbed. "What do you want?"

It stopped. "You know what I want," it said.

My fear vanished at the sound of that voice. It was very deep, with a soft, rich intonation that seemed to veil a roughness at the edge. My eyes cleared slightly, revealing the figure of a man. I spoke, and the voice was not mine. "I've been waiting for you."

He came forward eagerly, gripping my arms so tightly I couldn't move. It hurt, but I didn't really care. I was watching his pale face with a strange sort of horror mixed with pleasure.

"Do you know me?" asked the beautiful voice.

"No."  
He pressed a finger to my lips. His skin was freezing cold. "You _want_ to know me," he said. It wasn't a question.

"I..." My voice died in my throat. He smiled, and kept talking to me in a low tone, as if we were two friends having a casual conversation. He laughed at me for my silly fears, saying I didn't know anything. "You will know tonight," he whispered. "And I will come again."

My head rolled back, and I felt cold air on my neck. Heat rushed through my body, and I suddenly understood. I knew I wanted this-wanted nothing more than for him to bite me. I turned my head slowly.

"Go ahead, then," I challenged. I saw a malicious light flame in his eyes before his mouth arched over my throat.

I don't know what I expected, but it was nothing like what happened next.

His teeth sank into my skin, and I could feel their sharp edges cutting through in the most painful way possible. Warm heart trickled down my neck. My hands seized his shoulders, trying to push him away from me. It was useless. My heart beat rapidly, almost suffocating me. Oh, how it hurt. It hurt so bad I wanted to scream. I wanted to tear away this hateful monster that hung like a leech on my throat. His teeth dug deeper, and I moaned in agony. I never thought it would be like this. _It shouldn't feel this way, _I thought. _Oh, why doesn't he stop?_

Then, quite suddenly, the worst of the pain was gone, and there was nothing but pleasure.

I didn't even know if _I _felt that way, or if his _own_ sense of pleasure was pouring into me. And I knew _he_ felt it. Each time he drew breath, the blood warming my neck, I heard him groan to himself. The second time he did this, I opened my tearstained eyes. He looked at me. _It hurts,_ my eyes begged him. _Please help me._

He pressed his lips to mine, and I tasted something hot and sweet. His teeth bit my lip gently, and I pushed harder, crushing my mouth against his. But he wouldn't let me satisfy myself. His own thirst was stronger. He smiled at me, and then drank again.

This time, I hardly remembered the pain. He knelt on the ground, holding me close to him. I felt like Death itself was embracing me; drawing out my life source until my body grew cold. I let him. I let him rock me back and forth; fulfilling his needs, and kissed his face whenever he stopped for a moment. I didn't run from my potential death. I welcomed it.

At last, he sighed deeply, and rose to his feet. I don't remember rising with him. I just remember his form growing taller and taller, until I couldn't see it anymore. An icy hand pressed against my cheek, and I felt him seal up the wound carefully.

"Am I going to die?" I asked, matter-of-factly.

"Of course not," he chuckled. "I've hardly even started for tonight. Remember though, my love, the choice is yours." He paused, letting his words sink in. "I will return," he said softly. "I will find you, wherever you are."

This probably should have frightened me, but I didn't care.

I rolled over on my side. My neck was hurting me. I felt deathly sick, and faintly heard his footsteps die away before I fell into a black unconsciousness that wiped out everything with it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**second visit... **_

"Are you gonna wake up anytime today?"

Someone pounded loudly on the door, accompanied by the sound of my siblings shrieking in the background upstairs. My sisters, in fact. What were they fighting about _this_ time? I wondered. "What, Dad?" I called out drowsily.

"It's me. Your brother. Are you still sleeping?"

"I'm up _now._" I shuffled to the door and opened it slowly. My brother's eyes widened when he saw my face. "Are you sick?"

I rubbed my eyes. "No. What time is it?"

"Nearly 3:00."

"_3:00? _In the _afternoon?" _

"Uh-huh."

I was shocked. Maybe _other_ teenagers could sleep in that late, but _I_ never could. The latest I'd ever slept was until noon, and usually I woke up several times in between, flitting in and out of restless dreams. My sleep had been very deep and heavy. I stared at my brother, who was laughing at something his friend had texted him. "Does Dad want me?" I asked.

"No. But you should probably come up, you know. Just to let him and Mom know you're alive." Laughing at me, he ran up the stairs and closed the basement door. I walked to the bathroom, a strange feeling tugging at the edge of my thoughts. I felt like I should be remembering something...something important. I flinched as the bathroom light came on. My head was splitting. I'd been reading a book recently where the heroine gets drugged by a morbid, insane relation. I felt _exactly_ like what she'd described. What _had_ I eaten last night, anyway? The feeling of anxiety persisted, but I shoved it away, annoyed.

I pulled back my hair in a bun for a shower. As the thick, dark mass came away from my throat and shoulders, I gasped.

There was a large bruise on the right side of my neck: purple, misshapen, and ghastly. It was so hideous I almost missed the tiny mutilations underneath. I leaned forward with horror in my heart. Blood had dried around the wounds, and they made a horrible sucking sound when I turned my head. I clutched the sink, cold fear-and shame?-seeping through me. I remembered now. Oh, I remembered all too clearly.

_What should I do?_ I thought, avoiding my reflection. _How can I hide it? What if someone sees? _I tried to think, but panic choked me. I stumbled into the shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. After getting dressed, I tried to dab on some cover-up or healing cream, but it was useless. The ointment disappeared the moment it came in contact with the wound. I climbed upstairs, tying a scarf loosely around my throat. If Mom told me to take it off, then...then I'd just avoid everyone in general, or cover it with my hair. Hiding. Like a criminal.

Nothing happened that day, thankfully, except for a little incident that relieved me, but was also frightening. My baby sister, in her eagerness to hug me, pulled off my scarf halfway and exposed my throat. She kissed me, her fingers touching where I knew the punctures were. I expected her to draw back, her wide brown eyes frightened, but she just giggled and kissed me again. I _knew_ they were still there; I could feel that sucking sensation. I risked asking her. "Is there anything right here on my neck, sweetie?" I said softly. "A cut, maybe? Or a bruise?" She shook her head, saying, "its fine," and skipped off. No one else could see it but me. The vampire that had bitten me had left a terrible reminder, but to _me_ alone. Only I suffered. Only I sat absently- my family and cousins jumping around, playing games-dreading the coming of night.

_What if I _don't _want him to come this time?_ I thought. _Maybe he'll forget his promise. _I was only one human among many. I was lucky he didn't kill me into the bargain. But maybe that would have been better. Better than this feeling of humiliation, despair...and something else I tried to ignore. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I secretly almost _wished_ he would come. I hadn't forgotten the pleasure of the previous night. A feeling dark and strange, but so terribly satisfying...

That evening, I went down to my room. I was growing tired of everyone's looks of concern and irritating questions: "no, I'm not sick," "no, I don't have a fever," or "I don't need any pills." What ailed me was something medicine couldn't cure.

I sat on my bed, hugging my arms around myself. I was afraid. There was no other word for it. I was also in pain. The bite marks had been steadily aching for several hours, and as the shadows outside deepened, it became a sharp throbbing.

I lay down on the bed, crying softly. It felt like _he_ was there; still latched onto my throat. Was it just coincidence the pain got worse at night? Was I really, truly going mad this time? Was I-

My phone buzzed on the nightstand by my bed. I reached over and opened it. It was a text message from my brother.

_Hey,_ it read. _The sky is really clear 2nite. Come & star-watch w/me. _

I smiled, the pain already subsiding. We did that a lot in the summer, my bro and I. It might help take my mind off...other things. I pulled on a sweater, noticing how cold the basement was tonight. My room received little heat, true, but this was the middle of August. I shivered repeatedly as I opened the basement door and walked out into the night. My brother had been right; it _was_ very clear and beautiful. The stars seemed closer than I'd ever seen them before. I walked past the porch and onto the freezing, wet grass. _Where the heck r you?_ I texted.

_In the open-space. U can see better out there. Hurry up,_ the phone buzzed back. The open-space was a large area in between our row of houses and the next street, with sparse grass and even fewer trees. I climbed over our fence and picked my way, barefoot, through weeds and stones. "Are you there?" I shouted. No one answered.

_If he's trying to scare me again, I'm gonna kill him,_ I thought angrily. I stared at every tree and dark shape with a nervous shudder. It was so easy to frighten me, and he knew that. _Darn him. _

"I swear!" I shouted. "If you're trying to scare me, then-"

My phone rang.

"Hey!" I whispered fiercely. "What are you _doing?_ Why can't you just text? This isn't another joke, is it?" Silence. "Hello?"

I heard a low chuckle on the other line, followed by a light, almost raspy breathing. The phone made an odd clicking sound, and the battery went completely dead. I stared at it, frozen with sudden fear. A prickling feeling rose on the back of my neck.

"Good evening, love," whispered a horribly familiar voice behind me.

I'd been tricked. _Stupid, stupid fool._ The phone fell from my shaking hands. I couldn't move. Couldn't think. So I did the most foolish thing I could possibly think of: I ran.

No footsteps followed. No hands reached out of the darkness to seize me. I gasped, elated for a small moment. I looked back over my shoulder, hair whipping in my face. As I turned, the worst pain imaginable exploded in my body, ending in one critical point at the wounds on my neck. I fell to the ground, twisted up in a ball of agony. The attack was so sudden; I hadn't the strength nor will to scream. A face hovered in front of my eyes, watching me calmly.

"Oh, God," I sobbed, tearing at the grass. "Please, please. Stop it, please."

"Don't run away, then."

I nodded, tears pouring down my face. His face disappeared, and a soothing feeling relaxed my tight muscles and caused my breath to flow freely. I realized vaguely that he was kissing me. Slow, sensual kisses that burned as much as they healed.

"Ready to negotiate now?" he murmured against my skin. I couldn't speak yet. I was concentrating on breathing in and out.

"Good. Get up, please." When I didn't move, he yanked me to my feet rudely. "We had a date, remember?"

I laughed weakly. "You're joking right?"

"You'll find that my sense of humor is pitifully low when I'm thirsty," he said softly. I could see his eyes-luminescent angles in the darkness-watching me closely. _Thirsty._

"I never agreed to...to what you want," I stammered.

"No, but _I _did."

"I-" I tasted a salty tear in my mouth. "I can't do this. It's been so hard for me. You don't know, and you don't care. As far as you're concerned, I could die right now."

He stepped closer, and I could dimly see his striking, sharply-defined face. He stared at me for a moment, and then a smile broke his lips. He drew me towards him, bending to whisper in my ear. I felt his freezing skin against my neck.

"I would prefer you didn't," he said soothingly. "For two reasons. One, death is so much more pleasant _my_ way."

What was he talking about? "The second reason?"

"I love you."

My throat was dry. "You lo-"

"Hush." He turned me around slowly, pressing my back to his chest. His pale finger pointed above me at the sky. "Isn't that lovely?" he said. Thousands of stars flecked above us. "You can't see that during the day. The night _is_ beautiful, isn't it?"

His hands curved around my waist, pinning my arms, as he bent to kiss my throat. I forgot the question.

"Look at the stars, sweetheart," he whispered. "Look at the stars." He kissed my throat gently.

I looked. Milky white and gold swirled together in dazzling colors, tinged by the brightness of Venus to the west. He was just trying to distract me. I could hear his breath hiss rapidly, and his fingers pressed hard against my waist. It hurt, and I cried out. He laughed mockingly, but it soon changed into a moaning sound not unlike that of a hungry animal. I pushed at his arms, but they were locked in a deadly grip around my body. "Wait!" I begged. "Wait!"

"Sorry, love," he sighed, and he moaned again before sinking his teeth into my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

_**final kiss... **_

I woke up hours later with two phones clenched in my hand: mine, and my brother's. _He stole it,_ I thought faintly. _How the heck did he get in the house? _More than that, I was astonished at his cleverness in knowing what my brother would say if he texted me; how a teenager would phrase things. Imagine a vampire knowing something so trivial. So modern.

_But it wasn't trivial. Not if it got him what he wanted. _And he had what he wanted now; it gave his walk a new strength, his skin new life, and a lighter expression in those diabolically dark eyes. He had taken it from me, and I felt its loss in every slow, pained movement as I staggered back to the house. I checked my phone. It was 3:00 in the morning. The back door, thankfully, was still unlocked. My brother slept undisturbed in the other part of the basement. _Thank God. _

I lay my head on my pillow. My clothes were filthy, but I didn't care. I reached out for a blanket when my eyes caught sight of a dark estuary on the mattress. I leaped up, stifling a scream, to see the same scarlet stain spreading over my skin and clothes. I was bleeding again. Remorse and horror came back with stunning force. I almost wished he had drained me entirely. At least I wouldn't have to endure this torment any longer.

The blood glowed red and wicked in the dim glare of my nightlight, and I felt a weird fascination come over me. Lifting my hand to my lips, I breathed deeply. It smelled almost wonderful. I cringed in sudden horror, but a deep sense of tranquility caused me to lie back down, and smile as I fell asleep with my own blood staining my lips.

He owned me now, body and soul. I could no nothing to escape him. We were one and the same-he tied to me by my blood, and I to him by my own weakness and human frailty.

* * *

It was 10:00. At night. Nearly three weeks later.

I wasn't thinking about..._him._ I had not thought of him for a long time, actually, because I knew if I even tried, it would petrify me into a state of terror and shame similar to the one I'd had the last time. I had hid in my room for as long as I could, inconspicuously, after that dreadful night in the open space by our yard. Eventually, my family was asking questions. Questions I could not answer. I finally realized I couldn't hide anymore. I told my mom (in private, of course) that it was just a bad case of PMSing, and I would be myself again soon. She accepted that, and I tried to learn how to smile again. To be normal again. The fear crawled away in the back of mind, only to be reawakened at night, when I would spring out of bed suddenly, torn by nightmares. My screaming never woke my brother; he slept too deeply. The sweat would stream down my face, and would sob brokenly until I fell back asleep. The worst part about it, was-I hated even thinking of it-was the malignant feeling of pleasure that surged through my veins each time I dreamed. My neck would throb, and I would secretly wish with all my heart that _he_ was there.

10:00 was early for my family to be sleeping, but then again, it had been a long day. Too long. I smiled tiredly, thinking of the pleasant novel and warm, comfortable bed that awaited me. I looked around the kitchen. Where _had _I put it? Oh. I remembered. On the fridge, so my little sisters would stop trying to rip the endpapers out.

I was just reaching for it when I heard the front door open softly. I was wondering why my brother was coming home so late, when a sharp pain lanced up my neck. I dug my nails into my skin, suppressing a gasp. There was a dead silence, but I could sense that someone was coming closer, and closer...

I felt as if an icy hand was trailing up my spine.

_No!_ I dove quickly under the kitchen table. There was nowhere else to go. I could hear the catlike tread of his footsteps now, and my heart beat faster. I'd forgotten, I realized. Completely forgotten what he'd told me the last visit. I didn't want any part of him now. I'd had it with all this lying and deceitfulness. If-I swallowed painfully-if he found me, I would tell him that.

It was at that point I realized I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

Strong arms seized my waist from behind. I tried to scream for help, but cruel hands cut off my voice.

"_Shut up!"_ he hissed at me. _"Do you want to wake someone up?"_

_Then let go!_ I tried to say, but he was dragging me out the door to where a black car waited outside. He shoved me in the backseat, lashing my hands and feet together with leather straps. He jumped quickly into the driver's seat. The ignition purred to life, and he drove off-much too fast-down the road.

I spat out the rag he'd shoved in my mouth and began to cry, turning my face away. I didn't want to see his terrible eyes watching me through the mirror.

We drove for a long time, but it seemed too brief to me. I felt like my fate was looming nearer and nearer towards me. A last tear squeezed from under my shut eyes. _You're a fool,_ I thought weakly. _It's all your fault. _

The car lurched to a stop. When he opened the door and pulled me out, I had no idea where we were. Black hills rolled in front of us, and the crescent-shaped moon gave off very little light. Where had he taken me?

The straps binding me snapped under his fingers, and he shoved me forward. "Get moving."

I got moving, alright. In the other direction.

"Stop!" he shouted, furious. I kept running, although I felt my lungs slowly giving out. The breath of the pursuer was behind me, but it only made me run faster. I would try anything I could, before he changed me into the monster he was.

He grabbed my arms, pinning them behind me. I cried out in pain. He pulled me back, sobbing, until we were back where we started. His arms curved around my neck. "What is your _problem?_" he snarled. Anger choked his voice. "I'm not stupid. Do you think I don't know what you're feeling? How you felt last night? You _want_ me. You're frightened, but your own fascination is stronger. You _want _me, as I want you. Don't lie."

"It's not a lie! I...I don't..._want_ this anymore!" I sobbed. He let me go and I fell to the ground, burying my face in my hands. He knelt beside me. "Come now," he said. His tone was gentler this time, at least. "What is it you're afraid of?"

I was silent.

He spoke again. "I thought you loved me."

"Do _you?" _

"I told you I did, love," he said soothingly. "That's why I want you to come with me. So do you love me or not?"

"I-I don't _know!"_ I was so confused. My thoughts kept jumping back and forth. "I don't know whether I love you, or...or if you just make me_ feel_ that way. I never even thought vampires were capable of love."

"Darling..." he stroked my hair. Why did that ridiculous word sound so honey-sweet on his lips? "You needn't be afraid. It's better I change you now, before something happens."

"What do you mean?"

"You're very vulnerable, love, having been bitten twice. Vulnerable and irresistible."

"You mean, someone _else_ would try and..." I couldn't finish my sentence. My voice shook with fear.

"Yes."

I shivered, though the night air was lukewarm. He rose to his feet, holding out his hand. "Come."

I took his hand, and we walked together towards the hills. They rose before us, black and uninviting, until he pointed out "how lovely this place was in daylight." I wanted to ask him how he knew, if he couldn't _go out_ in daylight, but I kept silent. It was all too soon when he stopped and turned around. His eyes glowed like a cat's; the moonlight painting his face silver.

"Well...?" He brushed a hand across my cheekbone. Without looking away from me, he wrapped his cold fingers around my wrists and pulled me towards him.

"No..." I struggled feebly. "No."

"This is what you wanted," he breathed in my ear. "You love me, so it doesn't matter."

I couldn't fight against him any longer. My will, as well as my body, became compliant under his persuasion.

"You _love_ me," he insisted. His lips were on my throat now. I could feel him kiss the familiar scars.

"I love you," I repeated softly. "I love you..."

"Then _stay _with me," he said, and once more his pale mouth embraced my neck.

The pain rose up and hurt me again, even though I'd thought it would be easier. But this, the third time, was worse. My body shook violently under the strain. His arms held me tighter, to steady me. I could hear him gasping as the blood rushed into his waiting mouth, staining his lips red. He only looked at me once, and his face was so beautiful, so inhuman, I had to turn away.

I felt a change taking place in my body. My heart was beating quicker than ever. It was only after a few minutes I realized I hadn't been breathing, and my lungs heaved laboriously. That hurt, too. Everywhere was pain, but then I would feel his arms around me and his passionate kiss on my throat, and I would remember that there was pleasure, too.

Darkness surrounded us on every side, but since _he_ was a part of it, I wasn't afraid. I didn't ask myself anymore if I was ready for this. I already knew the answer, and had accepted it. I was in pain, but I knew _he _was, too. He knew it hurt me, but his own longing was stronger.

We were bound to each other, literally, by our separate lives now. He had drunk my blood, and I had willingly let him. There was no choice but to join him, I thought, strangely happy. His kiss at midnight had awakened in me a darker obligation; a sense of new life. I laughed weakly at all my old fears. I knew what I was doing now. So did he. He was a vampire, and I soon would be. Nothing else mattered. Being undead didn't sound so bad, after all...

_**the end **_

* * *

**_This short story is based off of a very vivid dream I had several weeks ago. The "first visit" was my entire dream, while I simply added on the other two "visits." I woke up that morning clutching my neck, and I thought about it constantly until I finally sat down at my computer and started typing. Vampire-addicts, I hope you liked it. I know that I was drooling over nearly every part! _**


End file.
